ceeingeefandomcom-20200214-history
Ceeingee Wikia
CEEINGEELOGO2.png WP 20160518 002.jpg InstagramCapture 4166af06-c529-4598-8ba3-6ec15c5b2b85.jpg InstagramCapture 3c68e92b-c975-4059-9768-9a5affc2a05a.jpg BIOGRAPHY Christopher David Graham, professionally known as Ceeingee is a Scottish rapper from Glasgow City. He's also a producer, songwriter, youtuber Christopher attended 2 nursery schools, 2 primary schools, 2 secondary schools, including a fire at the first which caused a move to another building which caused a name change and 3 colleges, 2 during a school trip and work and 1 after school. He attended St. Claire's Primary but due to special needs, he was moved to St. Kevin's Primary which was a special needs school and then in 2009, at age 12 he won an art competition. He then attended St. Joan of Arc Secondary and then a month later the school went on flames and the staff and pupils, including Christopher moved to a building which was a school for the deaf called St. Vincent's but they moved to a different building leaving St. Joan of Arc staff and pupils to take over and rename the school as Cardinal Winning Secondary. Christopher was bullied a lot during 3rd year, 4th year, 5th year and 6th year. Christopher at age 12/13 performed Thriller at a school talent show called The Tollcross Factor and was featured in a CD of the people from the school that was part of it. Christopher all through his school days he performed in other talent shows and also hosting them. He then hosted a fashion show with John Walker, who goes by the name DJ Rambo for the Commonwealth. Christopher turned to rap at age 16 and started to rap and make music but then had run-ins with the law at times. One time when really young when he was holding a stick and an officer took it off him and then again when he wrote a violent rap towards a fellow college classmate and then a misunderstanding at a Tesco store and then when looking suspicious, escepelly when wearing a red bandanna over his face as he would walk on the street. On 19th August 2019, he was stopped by officers in a police car and was forced to give out details to the police, as stated on Twitter. Christopher went under a lot of stage names such as Icy Pop, Ceinge, Ceeinge, Dawgg, Sertori X, Cold Genus, Callum Keplane, Chrissy D Graham Chip Graham and currently Ceeingee, he had another stage name too that ended with Silver. In 2016, he created an alter ego called Jolly Sid but before that it was Dim Rathers. __FORCETOC__ Describe your topic The topic is about hip-hop and one of it's rappers from the Glasgow underground rap scene. YouTube Web series's The Minister How To Draw LPS, EPS, Albums and Mixtapes Under The Ascension (2016) 3 Men Down 2 1 (2016) The Jolly Sid Show (2016) Maitan (2016) The Lab EP (2016) Lost Weapons (2017) Police Killa (2017) Rush Hour (2018) Plane (2019) Earthrite (2019) Dance With Me (2019) Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse